The present invention relates to a module connector and filter package that makes the connection between the connectors from air data pressure sensors and through filters to a cable for shielded cables cords leading to on-board computers and other instrumentation.
Electromagnetic interference filters are well-known in the art, and are used in air data sensor circuitry. However, to date, these filters have been permanently installed through walls of a housing supporting the sensors and other connections, and the making of the connections from the standard cable connectors utilized to the filters, and then from the filters to circuitry internal to the housing, is time consuming and involves difficult assembly procedures.